Reuben
Experiment 625, now known as Reuben, is a character and former villain from the Lilo and Stitch franchise. Reuben is the sidekick of Gantu and the closest cousin of Stitch. Reuben has every ability Stitch has but he prefers to make sandwiches than use his powers. Personality In spite of having all the powers of Stitch, Reuben is incredibly lazy. He constantly insults Gantu's bumbling nature but secretly sees him as his best friend. He can considered somewhat of a coward, especially when Gantu forces him to battle Stitch on occasions. Unlike Gantu however, he shows no fear of Dr. Hämsterviel who apparently resents Reuben because of his laziness. He also has a rather odd love for sandwiches. Most of the time, he is seen with either a finished sandwich in his hand or making one. His sandwiches are apparently very tasty as even Gantu asks for some. Aside from this, Reuben is incredibly intelligent, especially when it comes to dealing with the experiments. Although he was the second to last experiment to be created, Reuben has excessive knowledge of every experiment, even the ones created far before his time. Appearances Prequel Comics Before Stitch's creation and when Jumba was struggling with creating his ultimate monster, Reuben served as Jumba's primary assistant in the labs, though this mostly involved him making sandwiches for his master. When Stitch first gets loose on Turo, Reuben comes with Jumba to help him track the creature down, but eventually, the arrest would come and Reuben would be podded. Reuben appears in the same blue color as Stitch in the prequel comics. This blue color was still kept in the early comics based on the show, persisting even in reprints. Stitch! The Movie During the evil doctor Hamsterviel's plan to take over the galaxy using Jumba's experiments, he activates the experiment pod. The pod was labeled 625 which is why Hamsterviel believed Stitch could be destroyed by his closest relative. Although he seemed dangerous it was soon revealed 625 is a lazy experiment that only wanted to eat and make sandwiches. During the battle in Gantu's ship, Gantu's ship crashed, leaving him stranded in Hawaii. Not only that, Gantu was now stuck with 625. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Reuben (known as 625 at the time) is still stranded along with Gantu. 625 turns out to be quite intelligent and gives plenty of information about the experiments to Gantu. In the series, 625 was once commanded by Gantu to battle Stitch, but due to his lazy nature, did not fight and was easily beaten. He is portrayed as Gantu's wise-cracking sidekick and often tags along during experiment hunting. In the episode Mr. Stenchy, Reuben was actually jealous of Gantu's affections towards the newfound experiment Mr. Stenchy. Leroy and Stitch 625 plays a large role in the film. Gantu abandons 625 to break Hämsterviel out of prison, leaving him incredibly upset. Meanwhile, Stitch returns to space to become the captain of the B.R.B ship and Lilo becomes lonely. She goes over to Gantu's now junkyard ship to asks 625 to use the video phone, and even makes a sandwich as a peace offering. He initially denies being that he's too busy turning the ship into a sandwich shop. Lilo suddenly notices that she's never named him (He was still 625 to this point). After a few failed attempts, they finally agree to Reuben. Now feeling the "Aloha spirit", Reuben allows Lilo to use the phone. After the call, Lilo finds out that the Stitch aboard the B.R.B is actually an evil clone. She asks Reuben for help in saving him but he claims its not their problem. Lilo enlightens him on how he could do whatever Stitch can, prompting him to reveal his incredible powers and fix the ship. Together, Reuben and Lilo head over to Planet Toru where the find Hämsterviel, now ruler of the galaxy. Hämsterviel orders Gantu to arrest the two but is fired in the process. Reuben is able to convince Gantu in switching sides, resulting in Reuben and Lilo's rescue. They all meet with Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley and quickly head to Earth to save the captive experiments. During the battle between the experiments and the Leroy army, Reuben throws sandwiches onto the floor, causing the Leroys to slip over. As a reward, Reuben was given the honor of being the Galley Officer and work alongside Gantu to protect the galaxy. Stitch! After the events of Leroy and Stitch, Gantu was fired as captain (dishonably discharged) once again and leaves to rejoin Hämsterviel with Reuben tagging along. During the series, he isn't much of an enemy to Stitch even visiting him sometimes. During "Onigiri Reuben", he becomes fond of Japanese Riceballs. In spite of his neutrality, Reuben tags along with Gantu and Hämsterviel during the many villainous plots, although he has stated that he doesn't really care who wins. In one episode, Reuben was used in a plot to capture Angel. However, an impressive battle with Stitch ends with Reuben falling into a food stand, having him remember what his real goal in life is - to make and eat sandwiches. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Reuben is . Category:Protagonists Category:Experiments